


От судьбы не уйдёшь

by Kosharik



Category: Original Work
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, Romance, Routine
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23115379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kosharik/pseuds/Kosharik
Summary: Первая любовь – нечто совершенно особенное, и она иногда оказывает огромное влияние на всю последующую жизнь.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 3





	От судьбы не уйдёшь

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KotVmeshke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KotVmeshke/gifts).



Ночной клуб – отличное место, чтобы найти себе компанию на один-два вечера. Неверного света вполне достаточно для того, чтобы понять, кто перед тобой – парень или девушка, какой у временной пассии цвет волос и достаточно ли приятные черты лица. Павлу слишком много не было нужно – кто-то его пола, светлый, высокий, желательно худощавый – определённый привлекательный типаж известен давно, только вот за столько лет никто из новых знакомых, найденных не только в злачных местах, не приблизился к желаемому идеалу. Парень задумчиво поболтал напитком в бокале и снова оглядел зал, зацепившись взглядом за гибкую фигуру приближавшегося к барной стойке посетителя.

Тот, сделав заказ, пятернёй разлохматил волосы и стрельнул взглядом по сторонам.

– Скучаешь?

– Немного, – кивнул Павел. – Отличный вечер, но вот с компанией всё не так радужно.

– У меня тоже, – ещё один явно оценивающий взгляд и протянутая рука: – Костя.

– Паша. Может, перебазируемся туда, где чуть потише? – парень кивнул на второй ярус, где стояли небольшие диванчики, видя, что новому знакомому уже вручили его заказ.

– С удовольствием, – Костя сверкнул улыбкой, заставив Пашу на миг замереть.

На втором этаже действительно было гораздо тише. Парни, устроившись поудобнее, старательно делали вид, что не разглядывают друг друга, и разговаривали – о музыке, играющей внизу и в любимом плейлисте, о фильмах, недавно вышедших или просмотренных, о каких-то незначительных, но забавных ситуациях из жизни. Оба уже поняли, что этот интерес вполне может закончиться совместным приятным времяпрепровождением, но оба же не хотели переходить к этому пункту так сразу, поэтому и старались узнать друг о друге что-то нейтральное.

Время давно перевалило за полночь, когда Павел, в очередной раз залюбовавшись чужой улыбкой, не выдержал и осторожно, но настойчиво поцеловал нового знакомого. Константин против подобных действий явно ничего не имел, обняв в ответ и зарывшись в волосы Паши, не отпуская до тех пор, пока не распробовал всё как следует.

– Поехали ко мне, – уверенно выдал он, наконец разорвав поцелуй. – Обещаю напоить утренним кофе.

– Поехали, – Паша перевёл дыхание и улыбнулся в ответ. – И кофе покрепче, пожалуйста.

– Договорились.

Дорога до нужного дома была не слишком длинной – ночной город хоть и живёт своей жизнью, но такси летело по улицам без задержек. До нужной квартиры тоже дошли быстро, за дверью которой Костя, скинув обувь и лёгкую куртку, сразу потянул Павла в комнату.

– Не подумай, что я маньяк какой, просто ты полностью подходишь под одну мою фантазию, – пояснил он, выпутывая парня из лишней одежды.

– Аналогично, – Паша уже не стал задумываться об этом совпадении, вместо этого перехватил чужие руки и снова поцеловал Костю, не торопясь укладываться на кровать. Тот не возражал, прижавшись поближе, и вскоре все посторонние мысли выветрились из обеих буйных голов.

Возможно, это было несколько странно, но парни завелись с пол-оборота, пусть и пришлось ненадолго прерваться, чтобы в промежутках между поцелуями выяснить, кому что и как больше нравится, и прекрасно провели время, получив и доставив немало удовольствия, а потом уснув рядом – Павел помнил об обещанном утреннем кофе, а Костя не спешил выгонять гостя со своей территории.

Утреннее солнце заглянуло в окно, заставив парней сонно сощуриться, разглядывая друг друга, и одновременно улыбнуться.

– Доброе утро. Кофе?

– Доброе. Ага.

На кухню вышли в одном белье. Костя направился к кофеварке, а Паша уселся за стол и проследил за ним взглядом, застряв на левой лопатке парня, точнее, на тонких линиях татуировки: ночью в комнате было темновато, света фонаря хватало только на то, чтобы видеть силуэт партнёра, без подробностей. Костя, закончив священнодействовать над техникой, опустил на стол две чашки и уселся напротив, поймав странный взгляд.

– Что-то случилось?

Голос гораздо ниже, цвет волос тот же, черты лица – чёрт с ними, люди меняются. Имя, рисунок…

– Чиж, ты? – не до конца веря своей догадке, почти прошептал Павел.

– Физик? – удивление в глазах напротив сменилось сомнением и радостью. – Вот это да!

***

Десятый и одиннадцатый классы – пора не только усердной учёбы, чтобы хорошо сдать экзамены и поступить в выбранный вуз, это ещё и пора романтики и играющих гормонов. Паша не стал исключением, вот только объектом его молчаливой симпатии стала не какая-нибудь девушка, а одноклассник – Костя Чижов. Парень понимал, что этот интерес выходит за рамки общепринятых стандартов, поэтому никак не показывал своего отношения, довольствуясь звуком чужого голоса, пожатием тёплой руки по утрам, когда ребята наперебой здоровались друг с другом, редкими касаниями партнёра по игре на физкультуре и расточаемыми всем подряд улыбками. Почти весь класс крутил романы, длительные и не очень, Паша же отговаривался тем, что пока встречается только с физикой – готовится к поступлению на сложную специальность.

Школа закончилась, а Павел так и не нашёл в себе сил хотя бы выяснить у Кости, как тот относится к самой идее, что он может нравиться не только девчонкам, и решил, что первая любовь – на то и первая, чтобы быть проверкой, и не обязательно она должна к чему-то привести. Парень снова с головой окунулся в учёбу – было сложно, но интересно – и попытался если не завести постоянные отношения, то хотя бы находить кого-то просто «для здоровья», с каждым разом понимая, что все, с кем он знакомился, были одного типажа. О жизни Кости после школы Паша ничего не знал – как-то не сложились у него особо дружеские отношения с одноклассниками, так что парень мысленно махнул рукой на этот свой заскок и продолжал жить как раньше: съёмная квартира, занятия, найденная на четвёртом курсе работа по специальности, редкие вылазки развеяться и попытаться с кем-то познакомиться.

Очередной парень продержался рядом почти полгода, но в какой-то момент не выдержал того, что у Павла на первом месте работа, на втором – заканчивающаяся учёба, и только на третьем – личная жизнь, и ушёл. Паша прилично расстроился – какая-никакая симпатия между ними всё же присутствовала, – но препятствовать чужому решению не стал, понимая, что потребности у всех разные.

Полетели дни. Диплом занял почётное место на полке, а Павел всё так же был почти одинок.

***

Костя, хоть и был компанейским, на предложения девчонок начать встречаться всегда говорил, что ждёт свою настоящую любовь и хочет размениваться на суррогат, чем и радовал, и огорчал одновременно всех вокруг. На самом же деле парень уже давно был влюблён, но не в одну из девушек, тщетно пытавшихся привлечь его внимание, а в парня, одноклассника. Паша был не только симпатичным внешне, но и умным, ответственным, надёжным – Костя мог бы ещё долго перечислять его положительные стороны, но только про себя: подойти и признаться, что хотел бы стать кем-то большим, и получить равнодушный отказ было слишком страшно.

В конце одиннадцатого класса Константину исполнилось восемнадцать, и он сделал то, что давно хотел: набил на левой лопатке татуировку – несколько точек, соединённых линиями, зодиакальное созвездие, у него и у Паши оно было одинаковым. Одноклассники, увидев готовый рисунок перед уроком физкультуры в раздевалке, забросали вопросами, не дав заметить реакцию того, ради которого всё и было сделано – чтобы возлюбленный хоть таким образом точно был рядом. Хотя Костя вроде и поймал несколько ошарашенный взгляд, но Паша в обсуждении не участвовал, привычно спокойно оглядывая галдящих парней.

После школы пути многих разошлись. Костя учился, работал, развлекался. Хотя как сказать. С девушками у него по-прежнему не ладилось, а парни… Если они были не темноволосыми и не немногословными, то как бы Костя ни хотел, он никак не мог заставить себя испытывать хоть какие-то эмоции и желания, направленные в их сторону. Эта зацикленность на школьной любви немного пугала, но не до такой степени, чтобы что-то менять, так что Костя просто искал кого-то подходящего, каким-то шестым или седьмым чувством зная, кого можно пригласить к себе домой без боязни быть покалеченным или ограбленным.

***

– Сбылась мечта идиота, – Костя и хотел бы промолчать, но не вышло: слишком много всего – неожиданная встреча через шесть лет, прекрасная ночь, осознание, что оба «по мальчикам», или Паша как минимум би. – Прости, чушь несу, – и парень уткнулся в чашку, пытаясь понять, что теперь делать.

– Почему же чушь? – Павел решительно поднялся и, подойдя к Косте, обнял его, пристроив подбородок на макушке. – Знаешь, я в тебя ещё в десятом классе влюбился и до сих пор вспоминаю, ищу кого-то похожего, но никак не найду.

– Правда? – Константин вздрогнул и положил свои руки поверх чужих. – Я тоже. Глупо, да? Столько времени потеряли.

– От судьбы не уйдёшь, – хмыкнул Паша. – Ничего, наверстаем. Я тебя теперь никуда не отпущу.

– Не отпускай…


End file.
